ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca
How Rebecca joined the Tourney As the sun gazed out into the horizon, Rebecca was getting ready for bed. The next morning, she received a letter from Nintendo. It said that there is a tournament being held at Nintendo Land. Rebecca heads over to Nintendo Land and signs up, but is warned by Jin Kazama that Ryuroh is waiting for her at the end. How to Unlock The following must be completed in order to unlock Rebecca: *Play 274 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Mr. Krabs, finish Classic Mode. For both methods, you must fight Rebecca at Kyoto Castle. After defeating Rebecca, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use winter activity enthusiat, Rebecca!" She will be seen right of Killer Frost, left of Batman, above Bane, and below Darby. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted She is swinging a rope in the air like a lasso. After the announcer says her name Rebecca swings her rope like a lasso going faster as she says "It looks sort of like a cowgirl's hat." and then throws the lasso at the zooming camera and goes "YAHOO!". Special Attacks Summer Sword Throw (Neutral) Rebecca throws a summer sword at her opponent. She gets a replacement every time. Spring Punch (Side) Rebecca spin steps forward then swings her fists right then left. Winter Dancer (Up) Rebecca jumps into the air doing two spin kicks. Autumn Blinding (Down) Rebecca throws a pile of leaves at her opponent. If it hits, the opponent is blinded and is confused for 6 seconds. Spider (Hyper Smash) Rebecca whistles then a black widow spider arrives and assists her with spider webs for 14 seconds. Seasons Finale (Final Smash) Rebecca summons the Four Seasons cans that first appeared in Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. She then opens the jars all at once. If an opponent is too close to the jars, he/she will spin around uncontrollably and have snow fall on their head, then the opponent spins around uncontrollably again and is finished by a knife that Rebecca picks up and thrusts into the opponent's heart saying "That's the end for you!" as a life is taken from the opponent's stock. Victory Animations #Rebecca does a punch then a kick then asks "Are you SURE this is a summer hat???". #*Rebecca does a punch then a kick then says "Go to the doctor, Alisa. Your voice needs to be amplified.". (Alisa victories only) #A reporter walks in saying "What is your snowman's name?" and gives his microphone to Rebecca who replies "Our snowman's name is Freddy Frost Fellow.". #Rebecca does Law's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "I liked the snow best, and the sledding.". #*Rebecca does Law's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose saying "The Hokuto Shinken practitioners have been expelled from the battlefield.". (Fist of the North Star character victories only) On-Screen Appearance Rebecca jumps down and throws her sunglasses off asking "Just try to be a little more careful next time, okay?". Special Quotes *And the sun is so bright, it sorta hurts my eyes! (When fighting Alisa or Ryuroh) Trivia *Super Smash Bros. Tourney is Rebecca's second appearance, following Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. The sequel marks her third appearance. *Rebecca shares her French voice actress with Gilda the Great. *Even though her unlock message references the winter, Rebecca's clothes in the game are her summer clothes previously seen in her first (and last) appearance in Barney & Friends. *Rebecca and Meebeedeep are the only two Barney characters to have a quicksand scene in their ending. Both endings have a submergence. Also, both Barney characters were confirmed alongside Kirby universe character Magolor. All three characters have to be unlocked. *The reporter in Rebecca's second victory pose is voiced by Adam Dudley (who previously voiced Kazuya Mishima) in English, Kazuya Nakai (also Deadpool, Xiahou Dun, and Dian Wei's Japanese voice actor) in Japanese, and Romain Barbieux (also voicing Super Why, Genki, Jin, Devil Jin, and Dampierre in French) in French. *Rebecca's Final Smash references the scene in her premiere video when BJ opens the Seasons cans of Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter, as he spins around controllably. *The rival of Rebecca is Ryuroh, and she is the only Barney character to have a Fist of the North Star rival. Category:Playable characters Category:Barney & Friends characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Female characters